Hyrule's Princess: In the Twilight
by Tokyogoo
Summary: Years after the Royal family, and now the rise of evil twilight. A new Hero will rise to defend Hyrule. And alas, something that was lost over the years will be discovered.


Chapter One

**C****hapter **** O****ne**

Yume gazed at the beautiful green fields of Hyrule, the sun was just rising and the noises of the Castle Town folk were waking to the every day life. As for her, this meant running erands for the local shop keepers, and dragging along her little brother Zou.

" Yume, Yume hurry along now you don't want to be late!" her grandmother called out. Finally she put the final touches to her festival dress, for the Castle Town Fest was coming tomorrow. The biggest day of the year, all in remeberance of the Royal Family's lost history. "Sissy, we need to go" Zou reminded her tugging at the edge of her grey tunic dress. "Ok, let's go" she nodded.

Downstairs her grandmother waited at the door for her grandchildren. Zou grabbing his little wooden sword, placed it in his belt. "I am all set for my adventure!" he said in low voice. Yume laughed ruffling his hair and hugging her grandmother. "Now, don't interrupt in your older sister's work little hero" she chuckled. "Don't worry grandmama I won't" he said crossing his heart. " See you at dinner" Yume waved as she stepped out the door.

As the two walked down the street, Zuo looked up to his sister. " Sissy, do you think m-maybe we can go swim with the Zora's again like we did last year? Tomorrow?".

"Zuo, you have taken a very fond liking to the Zora's lately. Why is this?" she asked. " Well, maybe because I met the young prince the day me Bouni, Sophia, and Dai went swimming" he explained. " The Queen was most definetly trying to get her son to play with other children. I wanted him to play with us, so after some introducing we had a fun time".

" I guess it would be alright. After all, Zora's are apart of Castle Town Fest and it's celebration" Yume nodded. "Really? Gee sissy thank you!!" he beamed.

"Anything for you little hero" she smiled.

Onward they walked until they reached the market street, and Yume and Zuo were greeted with constant shoving and pushing. Finally, the reached the Big Goron and his son. " Good morning Truncho. What should I do for this day?" she asked polietly. " I need this package delieverd to Orion promto, selfish farmers can't drag their goat-butts over here" he snarled. He quickly handed her a box wrapped filled with metal from the Goron mines. " Yes Truncho" she replied.

" Sissy, Orion?? That's so far away" he gasped. A far place indeed, so it was thata she needed the help of her noble steed Swifty. Her beautiful black stalion rested in the barn, but looked up happily as his master approached. "I agree, little brother. But that's what makes it a journey. Somewhere far, things you'll see. Grandmama says it's a quest and you must do what you must no matter what's expected of you. And this is what Truncho expects from us" she said.

"Ah sissy your smart!" Zuo exclaimed. "Tee hee, really? Thanks for the words of praise" Yume giggled. "So, you still want to come along?".

" Yup definetly!" he nodded.

"Alrighty then, watch your step" she said helping him climb on.

- - - - -

Through Hyrule Field was extordinary! Yume's face brightened at all the colors, the birds over head zoomed past chirping in their melodies. She couldn't help but smile seeing Zuo raise his wooden sword and pretend he was the legendary Hero of all the stories told by their grandmother. With graceful movements her slashed bushes away from Swifty's feet.

"Zuo.." she started. His big eyes looked up at her. "Yes sissy?" he asked. "O-oh it's nothing. It was just something on my mind" she hesitated. He took the reins for her, seeing as he sat in front of her, and controlled Swifty for her. "I'd like to know what is on your mind sissy" he responded. " I was just seeing you as the one day legendary Hero like Grandmama said in her stories" she said. " One day.. save Hyrule from evils".

"Sissy, one day I will. Just watch" he smiled. He pulled the reins and gave a little kick to Swifty. "Hyaaa!". Then they sped off into the vast forest.

" Ah Orion. It is beautiful" Yume examined. She pulled her stalion over to the side tying his ropes to a fence. "Just through here, is Mayor Bo's house, I beileve".

Carefully she let down her brother and held the package in her arms. Zuo walked to her sides smiling at all the tall trees towering above them. He skipped over where he swung around his little sword, eventually hitting a long texture, a rope. It snagged across his legs and raised him above the ground. "Ahhh!! Sissy!" he yelped. Her eyes widened bigger as she saw three big monkeys making their way over to him. Quickly she placed her arm into the sacks on Swifty's side and pulled out her bow and cheap arrows that can stun things only for seconds.

She shot the arrows and saw the monkey's fall. Unfortunaetly one held the loose rope in their hands and let go of it. Zuo falling to the grounds. "Zuo!" she shouted running. She couldn't make it but then, suddenly a boy with blonde hair rolled and caught him.

"Zuo…brother!!" she shrieked placing her hands over her mouth. Slowly his eyes squinted and his breath started in a gentle huff. "Sissy, you made the monkeys go away before they could take me" he smiled weakly. "But he…saved me" Zuo said looking up to the boy.

"Are you okay little fella?" the blonde asked him. He nodded and struggled to his feet, but fell into Yume's arms. "Rest little hero. You are safe now" she said resting her head on his, gently rubbing her fingers through his spikey hair.

"That was some pretty good shots you made" the blonde spoke up. "Thank you fellow Orion" she thanked. His deep blue eyes reminded her of the Hylian river, why was someone who looked unlike an Orian here? He stod out like much people here. Besides that however the teenage blonde showed her the village.

"You live in such a beautiful land" Yume admired. " We try our best to keep it that way" he said looking to all the people. "By the way, we haven't properly been introduced, my name is Link. What is your name?" he asked putting out his hand. " Yume, and this is my brother Zuo" she introduced shaking with one hand while holding the other with Zuo on her back.

" Where does Mayor Bo happen to live?" she asked suddenly. He pointed over to a large house near the ranch. One that stood out the most, she should have known. Making their way down the cliff she got an occasional stare from the farmers but didn't mind. She looked like a plain Hyruilan, long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and piercing hazel eyes. Both ears covered in four studs. Considered to be the nost beautiful girl ever since….maybe Zelda.


End file.
